Por LA noche
by Puella3Aeterna
Summary: Future/ conjunto de one-shots: nadie pertenece a nadie, porque en los sentimientos no se manda.
1. Adiccion a la oscuridad

Podía sentir una corriente de electricidad recorriendo su espalda mientras mordía internamente sus labios y cerraba los ojos evitando encontrar su mirada penetrante. Esta vez seria su primera vez, lo era con el. Podía jugar a que se querían y tenían miedo, porque cada uno debía volver al terminar el turno debían sonreír y besar a otras personas a oler otros aromas que no les daba asco pero no eran ellos, a abrazar otros cuerpos y dar buenas noches a otros oído, sin que ellos en conjunto pudieran disfrutar de aquellos detalles.

Semanas atrás el flirteo era de lo prohibido, amaban aquello que se les negaban y solo pasaban partes de una cuantas horas sentados en sillones personales a una distancia prudente, cosa que los ajenos a ese ambiente solo apreciaban a dos doctores él, el mas conocido y ella, la mas querida del hospital, conversando entre si.

Esta noche, nadie transitaba en los corredores, solo aquellos sonidos de besos y gemidos ahogados; con la falda azul marino arrugada y estancada en la cintura, y la blusa abierta dejando a disposición al hambriento que acaricia y adora tales manjares y que este entra en su interior, empezando el baile que ha de ser de ambos porque es a si voluntad, es lo que buscan quemar y eliminar en totalidad razón existente para evitar a volver hacer lo que ahora disfrutan.

Ella evita cualquier cambio de peso al temor de que recuerde esa otra aflicción. Su pierna.

Sus labios, su boca succiona toda piel expuesta, jamás había sentido tales ni con Chase, con la facilidad por estar sanos, ella se aburre a los cinco minutos, con la facilidad de palabras. El guardarse el aliento era algo cotidiano para ambos, sus palabras decían algo que sus ojos contradecían al 100%. Podían estar en una reunión separados por un millar de personas, pero con solo mirarse por el rabillo del ojo, ambas mentes corren hacia el despacho a entregarse.

Esa noche era LA noche, aquel único recuerdo que tendrían para siempre, en la que los compromisos quedaban e un sillón aparte lejos de aquel en que él sentado bajo ella recibe el tortuoso calor de su interior mientras sus manos reposan en las caderas.

Para ella, era el éxtasis, mucho más que aquella noche de drogas. Por LA noche ella hizo trampa. En el pasado ella amaba a su marido por su instinto de necesidad, ella era amada en ese momento por su adicción a la necesidad. Besaba la frente arrugada y sudorosa en un afán desesperante por callar un gemido. Sintió el movimiento de las manos, una que abraza su cintura, mientras otra serpenteaba hacia su cuello. Antes de no resistirse, ella escucho su voz susurrando en su oído.

La magia había terminado. No hay palabras que decir porque no las necesitan, son adultos. No juegan a dañarse, juegan a amarse en la eternidad del universo.

Cinco años más tarde, mirada azul contra mirada azul, de abajo hacia arriba. Uno era el padre y otro su hijo. Uno era desafío y otro autoridad, pero precisamente en ese orden. Robert Chase cruzaba los brazos ante el reto de su hijo, un chiquillo de cuatro años con el ceño fruncido y un aire de superioridad único, se negaba a entrar a la iglesia por tercera vez en tres veces. Debía tener una paciencia que atendería el catolicismo y no le veía para nada que siguiera su sueño frustrado de entrar al seminario.

De pronto ve que la criatura sonríe y se aleja de el, corriendo hacia la delicada figura de una mujer que le abraza y lo besa. -¡Allison!- grita el padre mientras se acerca a ambos. – ¡No quiero entrar ahí!- se adelanta el niño, señalando el edificio a sus espaldas. –no sabe lo que quiere, en lo que crezca, ya entenderá-. – ¡No creo en Dios!- grito la boca pequeña ante la mirada de furiosa sorpresa del hombre y el silencio impasible de su madre. –es domingo, vamos a complacer a pap…-. El silencio inunda ante la mirada penetrante del niño.

El hombre suspira –vayan a casa. Los veo después de misa- dice mientras besa la mejilla femenina y acaricia el cabello castaño del pequeño.

Allison Cameron toma la mano de su hijo mientras este camina a gusto. Tiene sus gestos, toda su presencia. Bien pudo pasar sus características, pero la sangre es sangre, y punto.

Argus Chase tenía una marca roja (1) oculta por el abundante cabello. Y él se lo dijo, en aquel recuerdo.

* * *

(1) 5x04 "birthmarks"

Inspirado en medio de las clases de humanos y penal.

Agradecimientos, a todos los videos Hamerons del mundo.


	2. la noche nos cubre

Como había llegado a ese momento. Hacia una hora, ella saludaba a los invitados con una sonrisa acompañada de la persona más importante de su vida. Una mano para saludar cordialmente a las personas que asisten a lo que llamaban el evento tardío. Todos daban por hecho que terminarían juntos por que son perfectos por caminos separados y uniéndose son perfectamente perfectos.

Treinta minutos después, todo aquello cambia la visión de "Yo amo a Chase" se hacia añicos con el fondo musical de su copa cayendo de su mano no consciente, la sola presencia de su tutor y ex jefe, no esta solo, viene acompañada de su ex mujer, una constitucionalista bastante agresiva -¿y su esposo?-. –se encuentra en un instituto de rehabilitación, Greg me llamo hace unos meses y…- dice ella mientras mira de reojo pícaramente. _"-Greg- ella siempre lo llamó House, que distintas era"_.

Quince minutos, el brazo que sujetaba para seguir en aquella escena había desparecido, seguía conversando con Foreman y Thirteen sobre las mil y un formas de hacer que su jefe los respete. Estaba mirando hacia la pelinegra que conversaba animada con el amigo oncólogo y con la jefa de todos. Pero su ex jefe ni rastro…

"¿Eso era una señal?" como podía saberlo si se trataba de House, el hombre que lo sabe todo de todo y que daba ganas y razones de desearle lo peor. A pesar de la habitación atestada de personas logra ver la puerta principal cerral. No hay nada que le diga directamente que salga, pero su presentimientos se lo grita. Fijándose de que nadie la extrañe sale al frio exterior.

Puede ver aquella espalda erguida como un roble inclinándose y la mirada clara elevada al cielo.

Solo tenia dos horas de haberse atrevido y las dudas le volvían a carcomer. No necesita decir nada porque sabe que la reconoce. Mira el brazo tendido hacia su dirección duda un poco pero le da la mano para luego sentirse cerca poco a poco de aquel que llamo "misógino miserable". Que camino le tenía la vida porque lo que ella llamaba total perfección era la realidad junto a él y no junto al hombre que ríe dentro de la casa. Porque la vida hiere con crueldad y no hay esperanza tan solo dentro de uno mismo eso había aprendido a su lado.

Lejos del buen sueldo "cochino y mísero" lo mejor de todo fue convivir su dulzura innata con la mayor de las amarguras. Porque el tenia razón, era el lugar mas feliz de la tierra. A su lado.

Dos entes tan opuestos entre si y unidos por casi tres años de trabajar juntos, por el sentimiento de necesitar, de dar todo de si mismo, sacrificar su propio bienestar por la felicidad ajena.

Chase ríe de nuevo, Cameron despierta. Su oasis de ilusión ha terminado lejos de sentirse enferma. Sus manos siguen enlazadas, y el calor se hizo tan soportable que logro ver una ligera curva en aquellos labios que lastiman y salvan vidas.

* * *

Uno no cambia de religion, nace asi


	3. repeticion

Húmedo y repetitivo, sus labios tibios y suaves contrastan con los resecos y con sabor a vicodina. Sabe que lo tiene en sus manos, él se ha entregado a ella nuevamente. No tantas veces como ella a el, pero de esa forma apasionada, poquísimas oportunidades. Apenas logra ver el contorno de su oreja y unos cuantos cabellos castaños claros que se confunden con las canas, amaba a ese hombre, no de la manera condescendiente como con su segundo marido, y menos con ganas de arreglarlo de la misma forma que pensaba del primero, pero después de todo, este era un sueño que se repetía.

Despierta con algo de somnolencia. A pesar de la penumbra en la habitación por la hora en el reloj de la mesa, nota los cabellos largos, rubios y abundantes sobre la almohada contigua, de su actual esposo. Su sueño tardó tres años en realizarse y dos años por olvidarlo pero, su subconsciente se resiste a dejarlo atras.

A veces es tan fría con él, él que la quiere tanto, que la adora a pesar de todo.

Ella que lleva la marca de la caridad en la frente y que haría lo imposible por arreglar al mundo. Que una vez escucho de sus labios _-"tú no amas, tú necesitas"-._ Dejo de _buscar y encontrar_ casos a convertirse en un caso de caridad y quien la ayudaba era Robert Chase y, mientras cierra los ojos y se interna en aquellos brazos fuertes que le dan calor, ve una mirada azul y penetrante, la misma que encuentra una vez a la semana, cuando intenta esconderse de Cuddy.

* * *


End file.
